legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Tactics
Advanced grinding Auto-battling might seem straightforward, but it is far from it. If you are auto-battling below floor 50 of the Tower of Chaos, chances are you might get a few ideas from this. FIrst off, what your heroes do when auto-battling is radically different (hopefully!) from what you do when you control them. Damage mitigation In the upper tower floors, no matter how well-equipped you are, bosses will one-shot you unless you mitigate that damage. You will need heroes able to reduce attack to survive them. But, since you're auto-battling, heroes who target a single enemy (Mordred, Kruel) are not even an option. You'll need heroes who can decrease the attack of multiple enemies at once such as Ariesse, Erin, Vanessa and Sigrune. Gaston is an option, but his damage is dismally low. Reducing armor Since you have a squad limited to 9 heroes, the only good choice for an armor debuffer is Drake. Vera is a second choice because she can tank well much more than because she can reduce armor. Offsetting the poor target choice Although some heroes pack a punch and obliterate their single target (e.g. Kruel), in auto-battle, that hero is likely to target an enemy at 20% health and waste both a turn and fury. To avoid targeting the wrong enemy, favor heroes who hit more than 1 target such as axe users with an area of effect skill, gunners, cannoneers, spears. Managing your fury If you do not have gear with fury recovery (inscription), you will have a hard time keeping a high fury stock. To offset this issue, you'll need two (perhaps 3) fury thieves to keep your fury aplenty. Single-target fury thieves are more efficient (they steal up to 500, netting you 300 fury) than area fury thieves (Harold attacks a whole line) who often will hit a single target and not even replenish fury. Jarkan is a must-have fury thief. Managing initiative You want your troops to have enough fury when they act. The first heroes to make their move must be your healers. Then, your fury thieves must ensure that the rest of your crew can use their skills. Keeping your crew alive A dead squad cannot kill enemies Coping with deaths Some heroes are less crucial than others in your squad. Make sure that your healer(s) are protected by standing behind strong front-liners Avoiding enemies' area attacks Many enemies use a 3x3 silence or a row silence. Grouping up your heroes to benefit from the passive healing from inscriptions will never outperform a spread-out formation that avoids being muted away from your skills. Use as many rows as possible. Interesting facts # Fusing a level 50 hero will make the target hero gain 50 levels # You cannot be attacked in hero wars if you're online # Fusing a level 50 season 1 hero gives 500 bonus rank points. Fusing a level 50 season 2 hero gives 1000 rank points. This is regardless of their rank level. # If you want to farm heroes for rank points, train heroes of rank 1. They cost less to fuse. There is a 5000 gold difference between fusing a level 50 rank 1 and rank 2 season 2 hero. # You can stock up season 2 level 50 heroes so you can fuse them on your new event hero once an event kicks in. You can grind 1.5 level 50 heroes a day in the tower with your other 8 party members at their maximum level. 15 days * 1.5 hero per day = 22.5 heroes (22500 rank exp) ready to be fused into your shiny new event hero. # You can also stock up heroes by fighting fleeing ants in insect hive. There you can grind up to 3.5 heroes a day cause 1 fight last only 1min 35sec and the exp you'll get ist 108k (sometime x2 x3 or x4). Also you'll loot lvl 70 gear. This is interessting for strong players cause the ants are not easy without lvl70 gear.(please correct my english if nessesary) Hero Wars (Manual) If the enemy has high-rank event heroes (such as magical ione), you need to target them down and mitigate their damage if you're not able to stun them. After that, shutting down healers (especially axe main) should be your priority. Hero Wars (Automated) Hope your heroes will select the proper targets. I find that Dinari is a poor choice since he spends most of his time buffing, even when he could kill an opponent in the later rounds. Lame kid. Guild Wars An aspect of guild wars that gets overlooked is armor. In guild wars, armor is really, really important, unlike hero wars where armor is buffed in the first few rounds and then debuffed gradually. Although armors win you guild wars, weapons dissuade enemies from attacking you. Few people dare attack a mine guarded by heroes who have above 3000 power. Hearts Every day, you can get up to 30 hearts from friends using your assist heroes, 3 hearts from winning in coliseum and 2 hearts from spending 5 morale, summing up to 35. However, on average, you're more likely to net around 30 hearts daily. This means that every 15 days (new event heroes get released every 15 days), you will have around 450 hearts. You'll need 150 for an event hero box and then 200 for the hero you didn't get through the box. This leaves you with an extra 100 hearts. My advice is to keep those hearts for a moment where they may come in handy. You never know what will happen to heart revenues or opportunities to spend them well. Right now, only event heroes justify heart spending. What you can farm # Experience # Rank Experience (RExp); higher tower level gives more RExp. # Gold (Bonus Reward + Selling loot) # Nectar ; use it for Heroes Awakening (stats redistribution and opening ring slot) & Main Char Ring Quest # Runestones: you get them on all floors # Hero Tickets; you can keep or juice 'em for Legendary Essences. How to make it to the top faster When new content gets released, you have a chance at jumpstarting the new environment and take advantage of new opportunities. The current meta is about Myth Heroes that can be done with Myth Descend. There are 6 resources you may need when new content gets released: # Gold # Runestone # Rune Powder # Rune Essence # Hearts # Knowledge # Nectar # Legendary Essences # Dragonhearts You'll need gold for new heroes and to upgrade new gear. You'll need rank points stored in the form of level 50 heroes to rank up your event heroes . You'll need orichalcum for refitting new gear made available or new gear you need for your new heroes. You'll need equipment ready for your new heroes, especially their weapon. You'll need hearts to purchase the new event heroes. Finally, knowing what's coming up will allow you to prepare yourself a few days (5 in my case) before the new content gets released. This means stoking up on the resources mentioned above. For example, when the level 80 equipment will be released, you will need the following amounts of orichalcon: 300 ore for 1 refit attempt 50% success rate for refitting average of 450 ore per equipment piece Each hero has 5 equipment pieces You'll need an average of 2350 ore per hero. In towers, you fight using 9 heroes. You'll need 21 150 ore to refit equipment for 9 heroes. This is not considering the ore needed to refit your 6 additional hero wars heroes, 14 100 ore. You might want to stock ore only for weapons, in which case you will need 4050 ore for your tower heroes and an additional 2700 ore for your hero war heroes. So, if you want to get ready for the new level 80 gear, you better stock up on that orichalcum ore! If you have already stored that orichalcum ore when the new gear comes out, you'll be able to focus exclusively on acquiring new gear and not spend any time farming ore. This should give you an edge over other players who have lots of level 70 gear but no way to acquire and refit level 80 gear fast. Category:Guide